Creer en Crecer
by Mitsuki-Wing
Summary: "-¿Creer en crecer? No se puede creer en algo así, Wendy" "-...Podríamos crecer juntos, Peter" Y, por un instante, Peter dudó. OneShot! Peter&Wendy!


Hola! Soy Mitsuki-Wing y esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre un libro y, más, sobre Peter Pan, uno de mis libros favoritos!^^

Espero que les guste, porque realmente me gustó escribir este pequeño one-shot! (es el quinto one-shot que escribo en esta página, pero, como ya he dicho, el primero que hago de Peter Pan!)

Porque los niños son muy tiernos, espero que esta historia también lo sea! Y Peter y Wendy hacen una pareja tiernísima! (a mí parecer! =P)

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer!

Disfruten!^^

**..**

CREER EN CRECER

Era de noche. La luna sonreía en el oscuro cielo, acompañado de las estrellas, que parecían estar llorando.

Todos dormían, menos Wendy, que se debatía inquieta en la cama pensando en lo que antes había estaba hablando con sus hermanos y los demás Niños Perdidos.

Él aún no había vuelto.

Se levantó sigilosa y, sin querer despertar a ninguno de los demás niños que allí soñaban, salió con paso lento de la casa árbol, y el cielo nocturno le dio la bienvenida.

La brisa nocturna le acariciaba y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Descalza, se sentó en la fresca hierba bajo sus pies y apoyó su espalda en un árbol no muy lejos de la casa árbol, con la mirada clavada en las estrellas.

Si fuera una buena niña, aunque no tuviera sueño, estaría acostada en la cama, como sus hermanos, como siempre había hecho cuando su madre le decía que era hora de dormir, y siempre se dormía cuando su madre lo decía, como si ella supiera exactamente en qué momento iba a caer dormida. Las madres lo sabían todo, ¿verdad?

Pero aquella noche no podía dormir, y tampoco estaba su madre para decírselo.

Mientras miraba al cielo, no prestaba para nada atención a lo demás que la rodeara; ya podía aparecer uno de los piratas de la tripulación del Capitán Garfio que, hasta que no estuviera frente a sus ojos, Wendy no repararía en él.

-¡Wendy!

Entonces, él se presentó ante sus ojos, con aquella sonrisa infantil y un tanto socarrona, mirándola desde el cielo.

Había vuelto. Peter Pan había vuelto.

-Peter… ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Wendy cuando se recompuso de la impresión; había estado tan distraída que, intencionadamente o no, Peter la había sorprendido.

-Explorando por ahí, ya sabes-se limitó a responder el chico.

Wendy se le quedó mirando.

-¿Y Campanilla?

-Cansada, así que se ha ido a dormir.

-¿Y tú? ¿No te vas a dormir?

-Tú no lo estás haciendo-dijo, como si aquello respondiera a la pregunta de la chica.

-…No puedo dormir.

Entonces, Peter dejó de volar y apoyó sus pies también descalzos como los de Wendy en el suelo y se sentó al lado de ella, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol.

Miró al cielo.

-¿Y qué hacías?-preguntó.

-Miraba a las estrellas.

Un momento de silencio.

Se escuchaba el susurrar del viento contra las hojas de los árboles.

-... ¿Sabes? Creo que estas estrellas son más bonitas que las de Londres-comentó Wendy.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó Peter; parecía ofendido ante la duda-¡No compares el cielo de Nunca Jamás con el de Londres!

-…Supongo.-alzó la mirada al cielo-¿Sabes? Me pregunto cómo será tocar una estrella…

Peter la miró.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿El qué?-ella desvió la mirada del cielo y le miró.

-El cómo es tocar una estrella.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Peter!

Peter sonrió.

-Entonces, ¡te lo mostraré!

-¿Q-qué?

Peter se puso en pie y despegó sus pies del suelo.

-¡Vamos, Wendy!-la instó.

-P-pero Peter… Yo no puedo…

-Ah, es verdad…-sonrió-Por suerte tengo aquí… ¡un poco de polvo de hada!

Sopló sobre sus manos, y pequeños atisbos de polvo de hada, seguramente de Campanilla, cayeron sobre la cabeza de Wendy.

-Ahora… ¡Solo tienes que pensar en cosas bonitas!

A pesar de que en aquel momento no se encontraba muy de humor para ello, pensó en todas las cosas que siempre le habían gustado y que le gustan. Peter estaba incluido entre ellas.

Empezó a elevarse.

-Ven.

Peter le tendió una mano y Wendy la cogió gustosa.

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta, pero sabía que Peter esperaba que hiciera aquella pregunta, a la que poder responder con entusiasmo.

-¡A las estrellas!

Y empezaron a ascender, y por un momento, al igual que la primera vez que alzó el vuelo, Wendy pensó que se marearía del vértigo, o peor, que caería si llegaba a pensar en algo malo.

-Peter, ¿cuánto falta?

-Ya estamos.

Wendy se aferró fuertemente a la mano de Peter, que, sin darse ella cuenta, sonrió debido a ello.

Se detuvieron de golpe, y Wendy por un momento temió caerse, pero estaba fuertemente agarrada a la mano de Peter.

-Mira, Wendy.

Si a él le molestaba la presión que ella estaba ejerciendo sobre su mano, no lo dio a entender.

Wendy miró a su alrededor, y quedó fascinada.

Cientos de estrellas brillaban y la sonreían, como invitándola a que se acercara más a ellas.

Inconscientemente, soltó la mano de Peter y se acercó a una de ellas.

Alargó el brazo, con la intención de tocarla…

-¡Cuidado!-se apresuró a decir Peter, deteniéndola a medio camino; Wendy le miró con una interrogante.-Podrías quemarte, Wendy.

Wendy supo perfectamente por qué lo había dicho, ya que, acercando su mano, empezó a notar calor emanando de aquel punto brillante.

Wendy sonrió mientras envolvía a la estrella entre sus manos, pero sin llegar a tocarla.

-Es muy agradable…-murmuró, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el calor de aquella estrella que refulgía con fuerza en sus menudas manos.

-Sí, sí lo es-Peter sonrió inconscientemente, viéndola a ella sonreír.

Sabía que aquello la iba a gustar, por eso la había traído.

Sabía que él la estaba mirando, aun estando ella con los ojos cerrados, lo sabía.

"_Tengo que decírselo"_, pensó.

Abrió los ojos y se alejó de la estrella.

-Peter…-empezó a decir.

Él, súbitamente, cogió ambas manos de Wendy entre las suyas, haciendo que esta se sonrojara ante el repentino movimiento.

-Están calentitas-dijo, aún con esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro de niño.

-…Sí-un momento de silencio; le pareció escuchar el latido de las estrellas-…Verás, Peter… hay algo…

-¿Sí?-le interrumpió; Wendy no se lo tomó en cuenta.

-Hay algo…que tengo que decirte.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué es?-Wendy no dijo nada-Oh, vamos, Wendy, ¡dímelo!

Wendy agachó la mirada y apretó las manos de Peter entre las suyas, ya fuera por miedo a que él se fuera o a que, tras esto, dejaría de pensar en aquello que la estaba haciendo flotar en el aire.

-…Nos vamos…-dijo con un hilo de voz; no estuvo segura que Peter lo hubiera escuchado.

Pero, Peter sí que la había escuchado.

-¿Irnos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Adónde?-¿Se estaba haciendo el tonto o es que realmente no lo entendía?

-M-me refiero…-la voz le falló un poco, porque aquello era difícil de decir, porque Wendy creía hacerse una idea de cómo reaccionaría Peter ante esto.-A que…tanto yo como mis hermanos…y también los Niños Perdidos si pueden y quieren…vamos a volver a casa.

Peter la miró sin comprender.

-Wendy, ésta es vuestra casa. Nunca Jamás es nuestro hogar.

Wendy negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, Peter… Me refiero a volver a nuestra verdadera casa… a Londres, donde nos esperan nuestros padres.

Entonces, la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Peter, y cayeron, sin previo aviso.

Wendy ahogó un grito.

Y, justo cuando creía que chocaría contra el suelo, Peter se mantuvo en el aire a escasos centímetros de él, sujetándola a ella también.

Había conseguido pensar en cosas bonitas justo a tiempo.

Entonces, Wendy posó sus pies en el suelo y se soltó del agarre de Peter. Peter no la retuvo.

-Peter…-empezó a decir Wendy; sabía que sus palabras le habían dolido al chico.-Lo he hablado con los demás niños y están de acuerdo y…

-¿Por qué tenéis que marcharos?-inquirió él, interrumpiéndola, como solía hacer en determinadas ocasiones-¿Acaso no os gusta este lugar?

-Claro que nos gusta estar aquí, Peter, pero, compréndelo-parecía una súplica-Esos niños necesitan unos padres.

"_Y tú también, Peter"_, pero aquello no lo dijo.

El rostro de Peter en aquel momento era todo un misterio.

-Ya tienen padres-recalcó-Tú eres la madre y yo soy el padre.

-Me refiero a unos padres de verdad, Peter. Tú y yo no somos padres de verdad-recalcó ella esta vez-Solo somos niños.

-¡Claro que somos niños!-exclamó-¡Y por eso mismo no entiendo por qué queréis iros de Nunca Jamás! ¡Aquí siempre seréis niños!

-… Porque debemos crecer, Peter, y eso deberías saberlo. Y entenderlo-añadió.

-¡No, no lo entiendo!-parecía que estaba empezando a perder los nervios.

Silencio. Wendy sintió como aquel silencio cortaba el aire.

-Peter…-él no la miró-¿Tú crees en las hadas?

Entonces Peter sí la miró.

-Claro que sí, Wendy-¿Acaso lo dudaba? Le extrañaba.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no crees en crecer?

-¿Creer en crecer?-la incredulidad tiñó su voz.-No se puede creer en algo así, Wendy-negó con la cabeza.

"_Sí, Peter, claro que se puede creer en crecer"_

-Y… ¿No querrías venir con nosotros?

La pregunta de Wendy se quedó flotando durante unos instantes en el aire, movido por la suave brisa, esperando ser respondida.

-…Volver…-murmuró Peter-¿Para qué? ¿Para crecer? ¿Para dejar de ser un niño y no poder divertirte? ¿Para no poder tener aventuras? ¿Para ser un adulto que cada día mata un hada diciendo "no creo"? ¿Para ser un adulto encerrado en una oficina de por vida mientras siente cómo la corbata atada a su cuello es como una horca?-negó con la cabeza-No, no pienso pasar por eso.

A pesar de que Wendy se esperaba una respuesta así por parte de Peter, no pudo evitar sentir decepción al oírlo.

Entonces, Wendy dio un par de pasos al frente y le tomó de las manos.

-…Podríamos crecer juntos, Peter-dijo con timidez.

Y, por un instante, Peter dudó. Dudó el abandonar aquel lugar mágico y volver al mundo real con Wendy, crecer junta a ella, y terminar siendo un papá y una mamá de verdad.

Pero, claro, solo fue un instante.

-…Lo siento, Wendy…-y soltó sus manos de las de ella.

Las manos de Wendy se sintieron frías.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.

-…No vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

-No.

Y Wendy supo que cuando Peter dijo aquello, no estaba mintiendo.

-…Entonces, esto es una despedida, ¿verdad?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

-Volveremos a vernos, Wendy-los ojos de Wendy se iluminaron ante esa posibilidad-Volveré para escuchar tus cuentos, siempre y cuando lo sigas haciendo.

-Sí…

Ya no había alegría en la voz de Wendy. Hacía tiempo que se había ido.

-…Os iréis mañana.

-Sí…

-Será mejor que descanses, mañana va a ser un viaje largo.

-Sí…

Todo el rato diciendo lo mismo. Se sintió estúpida.

Entonces, Peter empezó a andar dirección a la casa árbol, donde descansaban los demás niños.

Wendy no se movió.

-Peter…

-¿Mm?-este se detuvo y se dio la vuelta y la miró. Su rostro era indescifrable.

-¿Me…me darías…un dedal?-dijo, ligeramente ruborizada debido a la vergüenza, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

"_¿Aprenderá algún día a diferenciar un verdadero dedal de un beso?"_, se preguntó Wendy.

Alzó ligeramente la vista solo para mirar de reojo a Peter. Éste estaba ligeramente sonrojado, también, y sorprendido.

-A-a modo de…despedida-se apresuró a decir Wendy.

Entonces, Peter alzó el vuelo y se acercó a ella, quien contuvo el aliento, y se quedó expectante.

Justo cuando cerró los ojos, Peter se inclinó, aun flotando en el aire, y juntó sus labios con los suyos.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Wendy.

Lo iba a echar de menos.

"_No sabes lo que me gustaría que creyeras en ello, Peter"_

Si crecieran juntos…podrían estar siempre juntos, ¿verdad? Pero, Peter no creía en crecer, y por lo tanto…ella sería una adulta y él seguiría exactamente igual. Seguiría siendo un niño.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Le dolía.

Entonces, Peter se separó de ella, y alzó el vuelo y se alejó de allí volando, perdiéndose entre las estrellas, que lloraban junto a Wendy.

Wendy se enjugó las lágrimas, y se encaminó a la casa árbol, con la intención de dormir y descansar, pero Wendy sabía perfectamente que aquella noche no sería capaz de dormir en absoluto.

-Crecer…-miró al cielo nocturno, donde él había desaparecido…-¿Tan difícil te resulta de creer, Peter?

**..**

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen sus reviews para que sepa su opinión!

La verdad es que, en algún momento, todos no creemos en crecer, más bien, no queremos crecer, porque eso implica, tal vez, demasiadas cosas que no nos gustan, o que implica que dejaremos de hacer cosas que solo podíamos hacer de pequeños. Pero, crecer también tiene sus cosas buenas, ¿no? Porque sino no tendría sentido crecer, ¿verdad? =P

Muchas gracias por haber leído esta pequeña historia escrita con mucho cariño, la verdad, porque hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo así, aunque al final no sé muy bien cómo habrá quedado, pero espero que bien!^^

Bye!^^


End file.
